We Are The Best Part of Me
by KatelynStark
Summary: Castiel goes for an unexpected swim while camping with the Winchesters and it's up to Sam and Dean to warm him up again. (written for the SPN reversebang 2013)


Dean was dreaming of a leaking roof when he stirred awake and realized that a steady drip of cold water was actually splashing his face. Man, they had to start staying in some better quality motels if this was how he was going to be woken up. But how it could be raining with the sun so bright? He squinted his eyes against the sun beating down on him and remembered he wasn't in a hotel. Dean flailed a little when he opened his eyes fully to find a sopping wet Cas standing over him.

"What the hell, Cas?" he demanded, but his anger turned to concern as he noticed Castiel was shivering with cold. Dean jumped to his feet and gently kicked Sam, who was dozing in the sun beside him.

"I f-f-f-fell in," Cas stuttered, his arms wrapped protectively around himself. His clothes were drenched, his jeans torn, and his shoes were missing.

Dean looked immediately to the river which flowed past their campsite. It was running pretty rough, and the brothers had cautioned the newly human Cas that he had to be careful. They'd learned about the strong current when they camped in this section of Bobby's property as kids.

"Dammit, Cas! I warned you it was dangerous. You could have been seriously hurt. Or even drowned."

As punishment for too often siding with humanity, Zachariah had confiscated Castiel's grace and made him human for a week, thinking that immersion in the (all too fragile) life of one of the hairless apes would make him see the error of his ways. The Winchesters and the temporarily human angel had decided to take a vacation road trip, leaving the apocalypse and the "family business" on hold until the angel's wings were returned. They'd been to the Grand Canyon, where Castiel held fast to Sam's hand as they braved the translucent skywalk that jutted out over the chasm. Then Cas and Sam went skydiving while Dean paced nervously on the ground and hugged each man for an uncomfortable amount of time when they'd returned safely to earth.

For his last days as a human, Cas had insisted he wanted to try camping and the Winchester brothers had grudgingly agreed; they'd spent more than enough nights out of doors during hunts that they didn't see the appeal of doing it for fun. Neither brother could resist Castiel when he was excited by an idea, though, so the three of them piled into the Impala and headed for Bobby's. They'd borrowed a bunch of gear and headed off into the woods behind his place, where they knew they would not be disturbed by others, and also would have help close at hand should the need arise.

Sam moaned grumpily as Dean kicked him again, harder this time. His hazel eyes peered blearily at his brother, but he got to his feet as quickly as his long legs would let him when he spotted the drenched man.

"Help me get him undressed, Sam. We gotta get him warm," Dean instructed, then to Castiel he added, "Okay, Cas, we're gonna get you out of these wet clothes."

Sam removed his button down shirt and handed it to Dean in lieu of a towel. Cas protested as Sam pulled the t-shirt over his head but he leaned into Dean as the older Winchester brother started to vigorously rub each piece of Cas's skin as it was exposed, bringing blood to the surface. "I promise you, this will make you warmer," Sam assured Cas as he stripped the blue-eyed man out of the pair of Dean's old jeans that they'd shortened with scissors to fit Cas' smaller stature. When the change had first happened, no words had been able convince Cas to change out of his suit, but on his second day as a human he discovered his own body odour, and he'd agreed to wear some of Dean's gear. He'd insisted on continuing to wear his trenchcoat, though. Thankfully he had removed that before his unexpected swim.

Sam hung the wet clothing on a huge rock in the sun to dry then pulled Dean's flannel shirt off his shoulders. He passed it to Dean in exchange for Sam's now-wet makeshift towel, which Sam added to the clothing drying on the rock. "Fuck, his lips are blue," Sam commented quietly to his brother. Louder, so Castiel could hear him he added, "Skin on skin is the best way to get someone warm. We're gonna get naked with you."

Quickly and efficiently, Sam got Dean undressed, tucking Dean's amulet safely in the watch pocket of his jeans, and while the other two men climbed into the cozy nest of blankets they'd used as a bed the previous night, he stoked up the fire. When the heat coming off the fire was almost uncomfortable, Sam stripped naked to join the others, pressing his frame to the shivering man's back to form a Castiel sandwich.

Four hands scrubbed over Castiel's skin trying to chase away the goosebumps with friction. "Give me your hand, Cas," Dean instructed. His eyes caught Sam's. "I'm about to do the bravest and stupidest thing I've ever done in my life." He closed his green eyes and the other two men heard a high-pitched squeal (which Dean would henceforth always deny) as he placed Castiel's freezing hands between his legs. "Warmest place on my body," he explained through gritted teeth.

As the others' body heat slowly seeped into his skin, the smaller man stopped shivering and began to move slowly between the brothers. His pathetic, shuddering whimpers turned into small sighs, and Dean felt the obvious return of Castiel's happiness against his hip. He chuckled softly and brushed his fingers along the side of Cas's face. "Feeling better, I see," he remarked and caught the angel's soft lips with his own. Sam rutted gently against Cas's ass and pressed small kisses along his neck and spine, causing the dark-haired man to moan against Dean's plump lips.

"Mmm," Castiel sighed in contentment, grabbing Sam's ass to pull him closer against him. He deepened the kiss with Dean, tangling his tongue with the hunter's then pulled away to grab Sam for an over-the-shoulder kiss. The three men were breathing heavily by the time Cas broke free from Sam and the two brothers leaned in to kiss one another. "This feels so nice. I see why you like it in the middle, Dean. I might enjoy being one of those...Sam, what was it that you called Dean? Oh, yes. Attention whore. That was it. I might enjoy being an attention whore like Dean."

Sam nearly choked as Dean raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. "Is that so, Sammy?"

Sam grimaced. "Cas," he chided, voice tight. "Remember when we talked to you about how some things aren't meant to be shared with everyone? That comment was one of those things."

"Oh," Cas replied, comprehension dawning. "You didn't want Dean to know you'd called him that, did you?"

"No," Sam answered. "No, I did not."

"Do I still get to be in the middle?"

"Of course you do," Dean assured him. "C'mere." He pulled the angel toward him and stage-whispered into his ear while looking directly into Sam's eyes, "You should always tell me the things Sam says about me, even if he says you shouldn't."

"This is confusing," Cas stated with a frown, blue eyes moving from one brother to the other and back again. "May we go back to the kissing? I like the kissing."

Dean chuckled low then parted Castiel's lips with his tongue and slid inside. Cas found his handprint on Dean's shoulder and slotted his fingers against the mark as the kiss grew hungrier. The three men were beginning to sweat now, so Sam threw off the blankets and then nibbled, kissed, and licked along the tendons in Cas's neck, eliciting happy growls from the shorter man. Sam pulled Cas even closer and whispered tender endearments in his ear, granting him forgiveness for spilling his secret comment and savouring the newfound closeness he and the angel had shared over the past week. Sam angled his cock so it was sliding between Castiel's legs and brushing his balls with each slow thrust. He then reached a long arm over Cas's hip to cup a hand between his legs, stroking both their cocks together.

Dean's gaze dropped to where Sam's hand was working and his eyes flashed. He slid down in the blankets until he was level with Cas and Sam's dicks. He brushed his brother's hand away and replaced it with his own, making both men sigh. Dean wrapped his plump lips around Cas's cock and slurped noisily as he stroked Sam's hard length with the excess moisture flowing from his mouth. Castiel's head dropped back against Sam's chest, all his muscular tension surrendering to the onslaught of Dean's talented tongue. Then it was Sam's turn to gasp and groan as his brother's mouth swallowed him nearly to the root and fluttered his throat around the tip.

"Fuck, Dean." Sam could hear the desperate, begging tone in his own voice but even he didn't know if he was asking Dean to back off or give him even more. Thankfully, Dean knew Sam's needs better than his own and he pulled away, a long string of saliva stretching from Sam's cock to Dean's mouth, breaking only when Dean grinned wantonly at the sight. Dean pulled Sam tight against Cas so Sam's long cock poked out from between the angel's legs, and stretching his jaw wide, Dean took both their cocks into his mouth.

Sam cried out and then bit Castiel's shoulder when he felt his brother's warm mouth engulf the two of them at once. He threw back the blankets so he could see Dean's lips stretched wider than he'd ever imagined possible. Dean's soft tongue and Cas's velvety length sliding against the head of his prick was so agonizingly good that Sam was a little afraid his entire nervous system might fuse into a puddle of neurons.

"I'm not gonna be able to fuck you if you keep that up, Dean," Sam gasped, reluctant for the exquisite sensation to end, but knowing he was moments away from spilling down his brother's throat.

"No, Sam," Cas interjected, tension flowing right back into his body as he protested. "I am in the middle. We all agreed that I got to be in the middle."

"Of course, Cas," Dean reassured, sliding back up Castiel's frame to sandwich the angel's body between him and Sam, kissing him gently and repeatedly. "You get to be in the middle."

"It is what we agreed on," the angel repeated, the pout slowly turning into a contented smile as Dean continued to kiss him between words.

Sam ran his fingers through Castiel's dark hair as he spoke. "We'd like that, Cas, but you have never seemed interested in fucking me - usually you want Dean to fuck you. We didn't know you wanted something different."

"Well," Cas explained, "today I would like to penetrate Dean and I would like Sam to penetrate me."

The brothers shared a shocked expression over Castiel's shoulder. The angel and the younger Winchester would cuddle, kiss, and exchange blow jobs when the three of them were in bed together, but it had always been clear that Cas was only really interested in Dean as a full sexual partner.

"I consider you an abomination, Sam," Castiel explained casually.

Dean tried unsuccessfully to cover his laugh with a cough as Sam's eyes widened into his newest bitchface: the one that said, _Dean, are you really going to let him talk to me this way?_

When he'd regained the power of speech, Dean chided the angel, "Now Cas-"

Ignoring Dean's mild reproach, Castiel continued, "But since I have been human, I have become… conflicted in my regard towards you. Where I once found your inherent corruption distasteful, I now find that same sense of wrongness strangely sexually appealing."

Dean started to laugh again, dropping his head back in a way that always made Sam's heart sing even though he was not comfortable with the topic of conversation.

"Welcome to humanity, Cas." Dean was still chuckling as he clapped the angel on the shoulder. "There is nothing more human than the irresistible lure of the 'bad boy'."

Sam's exasperated expression melted into a dimple-flashing grin. "How do you like that, Dean? You spent so many years cultivating that bad boy image and here we are: he wants me because I'm dirty and wrong and he loves you for your _beautiful soul_."

Castiel nodded emphatically in agreement and placed his hand on Dean's chest. "Dean does have a beautiful soul. I've touched it." Dean looked simultaneously mortified and secretly pleased.

"You'd better hand over the leather jacket, Dean..."

"You shut your mouth, Sam." Dean's green eyes flared with indignation. "You are **not** getting that jacket. And if you two don't stop talking, no one's getting in this sweet ass tonight."

"Looks like it's just you and me, Cas," Sam taunted, rolling onto his back and pulling the angel on top of him. He laughed at the twin looks of surprise on the two men's faces. "C'mere, Jerk." He pulled Dean in for a slow, hot kiss. He felt Dean's mouth form the word "Bitch" against his, and he laughed again and bit his brother's lower lip in response. He pulled away from Dean's mouth and turned to look into Castiel's blue eyes. "Why don't you climb up here and feed me that gorgeous cock?"

Castiel slid up Sam's body to straddle his shoulders and dangle his cock over Sam's willing mouth. Sam's tongue came out to tease at the ruby crown, then he pulled Castiel's hips forward. Dean's jaw dropped open at the sight of Cas plunging forward into the wet heat of Sam's mouth, and the angel's cries spurred him to action. He slid in behind Castiel, straddling Sam's hips and slotting his erect cock against his brother's. He guided Sam's hands to hold Castiel's cheeks open and he leaned forward to lap gently at the furled bud at their centre.

Cas keened at the twin sensations, unsure whether to thrust forward into Sam's welcoming throat or back against Dean's talented tongue. The Winchester brothers worked him between them, pausing only for Dean to reassure Cas that the intense pleasure wasn't going to make his human heart explode. Once Dean had rimmed Castiel's ass to a state of suppleness that easily yielded to his expert tongue and one thick finger, Sam handed Dean the bottle of lube he'd cleverly stashed under the pillows. Dean slicked up two of Sam's long digits as well as two of his own.

One finger at a time, Sam and Dean stretched Castiel's hole until he was taking four fingers. Cas was gasping and shuddering between the brothers as Dean kissed and stroked his back and told him how amazing he looked stretched so open for them. Dean curved his fingers until he found the spongy cluster of nerves deep inside. He gestured to Sam to increase his suction on Castiel's cock as Dean worked his prostate. Castiel's blue eyes flew open in shock as his orgasm tore through him, completely unprepared for the intensity of the climax brought on by the double stimulation.

Dean caught Cas as he fell forward and guided him slowly down Sam's body to stretch out on top of the tall man. It took a few minutes before the black of Castiel's pupils receded and the twinkle behind the brilliant blue blinked back in.

"There he is," Dean commented, smiling as he stroked along Castiel's jaw, across to his lips, then kissed him gently.

"Oh," was all Cas could manage in reply.

"Yeah," Dean answered knowingly before guiding Sam's cock to Castiel's freshly fingered hole. "And it's just gonna keep getting better."

Dean kept kissing the angel as he was slowly impaled on the younger Winchester's cock. When Sam was fully seated Castiel breathed out a deep sigh. "So full," he murmured as he broke away from Dean's mouth to gaze down at Sam in wonder. He traced the deeply etched lines of Sam's abdominal muscles then leant forward to capture Sam's pink mouth in a deep kiss, tasting his own release on the young man's tongue. It was Sam's turn to gasp as Cas clenched unconsciously around his shaft at the unexpected thrum of pleasure he got from the flavour.

Dean was jacking himself slowly as he watched Castiel ride Sam. There may have been the slightest pang of jealousy from seeing them so caught up in one another for the first time, but he pushed that down and focused on how incredible it was to see his two lovers connecting. They were both so gorgeous and the live-action porn happening in front of him was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He slid his still-slick fingers behind him and teased his hole open with one hand as he stroked his dick with the other.

He was so caught up in sight and sensation that Dean didn't hear Castiel's words until he repeated them for a second time. "Dean, please, I want to taste you."

Dean scrambled to stand wide-legged in front of Cas who began lapping the pre-come from Dean's slit. Cas continued to kitten lick around the flared head of Dean's prick before slowly engulfing the entire length of his shaft. Sam's deep thrusts into Castiel had him moaning and whimpering around Dean's cock, and the vibrations punched a string of curses from Dean's lips. "Oh, fuck, Cas. Ah! That fucking mouth. Jesus, I love that fucking mouth on my cock." He swayed a little on his feet until Cas steadied him with strong hands, whining a little when the angel pulled his perfect mouth away.

"I have changed my mind, Dean, Sam," he stated emphatically.

Sam stilled his thrusting hips reluctantly, though his cock remained lodged deep in Castiel's core. Dean swiveled awkwardly to look at his brother before returning his confused attention to the angel they'd been spitroasting a mere moment ago.

"I do not want to penetrate Dean today. I want you both to penetrate me." Both Winchesters still looked unsure so he continued, "At the same time."

"But we were just..." Dean began before comprehension set in. "You mean…?" He looked to where Sam's thick prick was splitting the angel open and Castiel nodded. "Ohhhh," Dean breathed and his dick danced in anticipation. "Fuck."

He knelt to slot his mouth hungrily against Castiel's. Sam sat up to meet them and the three men exchanged heated kisses, panting hard as their tongues entwined. Dean's fingers slipped behind Cas to where he and Sam were connected and both men gasped at the touch as he stroked the rim stretched around Sam's cock.

Dean reluctantly left the hot embrace of lips and tongues to settle behind Castiel, thoroughly slicking up two fingers. He had Castiel lift his hips a little off Sam's cock, and he settled a finger along the length of Sam's shaft before guiding the angel back down. Castiel exhaled choppily at the increased stretch and took a moment to adjust. When Cas began to move his hips eagerly again, Dean slid a second finger next to the first and in an instant, Castiel was taking Sam's cock and two of Dean's thick digits. The angel whimpered a little and the sound was duplicated by Sam, whose breathing indicated he was skating dangerously close to the edge. Dean gave his brother's balls a sharp tug to ground him again, and after the initial wince of pain Sam whispered his thanks.

"You're doing so good, Cas," Dean whispered, planting kisses along the grooves next to Castiel's shoulder blades, knowing how sensitive the area was, wings or no, "taking Sam's big cock and two of my fingers. Your pretty hole stretched so wide as you open up for us." Dean paused for a moment as a harsh cry escaped the angel's mouth. "You okay, Cas? We don't have to do this. We can stop."

"No!" Castiel barked. Thank God, thought Dean. "I want to feel you both. Dean, I'm ready for your phallus."

Sam tried unsuccessfully to choke off a laugh and Dean smiled despite himself. "Okay, Cas, but we're gonna have to teach you some new words if you're gonna try the dirty talk."

Sam pulled out and Dean pressed his well-lubricated prick to Castiel's stretched hole which easily swallowed him to the root. He had to focus so as not to be lost to the perfect sensation of being surrounded by that clenching heat. Dean thrust a few times then pulled halfway out and gripped his brother's cock tightly against his until both of them were sliding into the angel's tight channel. They paused with every inch of advancement, letting Castiel adjust before they moved forward again. Cas was sweating and shaking by the time both Winchesters were fully engulfed.

Sam was biting the lining of his cheek to distract from that oh too good feeling of Dean's cock pressing against his inside Castiel's ass. He tasted copper but kept biting as Cas lifted his hips slightly then lowered back down onto both of their cocks, then did it again.

"Oh, Dean, Sam. Oh!" Cas whispered eyes wide. "This feels so- Oh!" The angel's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as he changed the angle of his hips and began to ride the brothers more easily. Castiel's cock was harder than ever, despite his recent orgasm, and he began to strip it frantically.

Dean grabbed one of Sam's hands and wrapped it around his ass cheek, guiding one of Sam's long fingers to his hole. Sam quickly understood what Dean wanted and began to finger his brother while they both fucked Castiel.

The quiet forest was filled with gasps, moans, and sighs as the three men moved together in an erratic rhythm. Sam was the first to break.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come. Omigod. Yeah! **Yeah!**"

The feeling of Sam's cock twitching against his, and the scorching heat of Sam's slick release as he came inside Cas sent Dean over the edge, and he bucked hard into Castiel as he joined Sam in climax. Cas was only moments behind Dean and he sprayed Sam's chest and neck with thick droplets as his dick spurted and twitched.

When he was able to convince his muscles to follow his brain's directions, Dean slid out of Castiel and pulled the angel with him as he rolled to Sam's side. Sam's balls were coated in two loads of come that had dripped out of Castiel's hole when the brothers pulled out, and Sam knew there was going to be a fight about who was sleeping in the wet spot later but he just couldn't bring himself to care right then. He pulled Cas close against him so the angel could rest his face on Sam's chest, and Dean spooned tightly behind Cas.

The three men dozed contentedly together until Sam suggested they get dressed to prevent Cas from going from hypothermia to sunburn in one day. The sun had done its work drying Castiel's clothing and once they were dressed they flopped down in the grass against the enormous warm rock that had been their laundry line. Sam tried to bring out his laptop to record their most recent findings on Enochian symbols but Dean wrested it from his hands - who brings a laptop camping? - and tossed it aside. He pulled his two favourite people close, and although they had a half-hearted discussion about the need for dinner preparation, and probably trying to find Castiel's shoes so Sam didn't have to piggyback him back to Bobby's, the three of them were soon soundly and contentedly asleep.


End file.
